


Metal and Techno

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cute, Death Metal, Drabble, F/F, Free day, Heavy Metal, Human AU, Lapidot AU Week 2018, Music, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Soulmate AU, lapidot - Freeform, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 4: Free dayIn a world where soulmates automatically hear the music the other one is listening too, Peridot is so tired of metal. She meets a woman who surprisingly is listening to metal.





	Metal and Techno

Peridot has grown up being forced to listen to a lot of heavy metal and death metal, especially during the past five years. The young woman always had heavy metal in her head, but not by choice. It was pretty annoying, but she couldn’t do anything about it. That’s what her soulmate was listening too, so she probably was really cool.

Whenever ones soulmate listened to music, the other one automatically heard it. It was a nice surprise when you had the same music taste, but this wasn’t their case. Peridot’s soulmate also was awake on really irregular hours, she had lost count of all the times she’d been woken up at three am to hearing death metal being blasted. She would just groan, try to go to sleep, but when it didn’t work, she just out on some techno. That was real music, but the metal always got louder and louder, a music war had begun. It was annoying for sure, but since her soulmate probably didn’t like techno, it was as annoying to her. But once she met her, Peridot would tell her to stop playing music in the middle of the night before finals. College was hard enough as it is.

Right now, she stood by a bus stop, it was almost completely empty, besides a tall woman with dyed blue hair and punk clothes. She saw how she was tired and groaned and was about to plug her earbuds into her phone. She looked over at Peridot and groaned.

“My soulmate is playing really annoying music right now, we don’t have the same taste at all. You get me?”, she asked, and Peridot nodded. She herself was listening to music, but on a low volume so that she could hear her talking.

“Oh I totally get you. Mine plays music all the time, it’s a breeze that it’s only me right now. I’m so tired of death metal”.

“Death metal you say? Your soulmate has taste, unlike mind. Be lucky”, she said before pressing play on her phone.

Immediately, Peridot heard music, her techno mixing with the new heavy metal, and she just groaned.

“Oh she started again, I hate this song but I know all the lyrics to it. “A condemning fear strikes down, things they cannot understand, an excuse to cover up, weaknesses that lies within. Lies”, I’m so damn tired of that one song”.

Instead of getting a cheesy response, she just saw the woman stare at her, mouth wide open.

“That’s… the exact song I’m playing… You don’t happen to be playing techno?”.


End file.
